


Eternally Yours

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had always been obeying his master's every command... Well, maybe not this time. Not when the shackles that restrains him finally disintegrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

"Don't you ever dare lay those... those.. filthy hands of yours anywhere near me unless I told you to! And as much as possible do not let me see that revolting face of yours! This is a bloody order! Do you understand, you despicable whore?!" The ash-haired boy shouted as he threw his eyepatch on the floor revealing the contract sign of the demon he bargained for.

The man in front of him just simply and politely responded with a:

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel may be the head of the Phantomhive Manor and the queen's guard dog, but surely his age betrays him in circumstances such as this.

The demonic butler heaved out a heavy sigh as he contemplated on how to convince the child that what he did was nothing more than a mean to fulfill his master's desire. Sebastian used to think that it was hard to cope up with three imbeciles as co-workers but thought otherwise whenever his little lord threw a benevolent fit.

As his master silently ate dinner, Sebastian stayed hidden and away from the boy's sight because he claims that seeing the butler "ruins his appetite". After a while, Ciel finally stood up and wiped his pink lips gracefully with a napkin.

"Mey-rin, bring me my late night tea in a little while. I will be going to the library to finish up some works." The earl announced which made Sebastian argue.

"Bocchan, I believe it is rather too late to do some work. You ought to sleep and just finish whatever it is tomorrow morning." The butler politely said

"Tch, I did not ask for your opinion, dog. And I clearly told you to stay out of my sight, haven't I?" Ciel retorted which such bitterness

***

The past few days turned into a week, a week that Ciel treated Sebastian like the opposite side of a magnet and repelled or shut down every attempt he made to come near the boy. His anger subsided but not enough to lift his order that the butler shall not touch him nor come near him. He either attempted to do things by himself or ask Mey-rin and Finny to do it for him. The fact that the butler does not seem affected by it infuriates the young earl even more.

Sebastian on the other hand, is starting to lose patience with the boy's antics. Slamming the boy against a wall and making him listen to his explanation, crossed his mind a couple of times already, but knew that it'll only make the stubborn boy distant.

"It's all a game, Sebastian. It is only up to you on how will you manipulate your pawns to do things in accordance to your liking." Is what Ciel used to say, the demonic butler smirked to himself as he thought of a plan on how to win back his little lord. 

"If he does not want me to touch him, then I have no other choice but to make him want to..."

***

As lunch was being served by Mey-rin, the butler casually placed his right foot in front of the maid knowing that she was clumsy enough to trip on it. Once the plates started flying out of the maid's hand, the butler gracefully caught her in his arms making sure he let the dishes crumble to the ground in order to catch the attention of his master.

"Are you ok, my dear?" Sebastian asked sweetly, his arms around the maid too closely, as he felt a pair of eyes cut through him.

"S-sebastian-san... I-I'm ok, but... Ah-ano, y-your hand is... Umm." The blushing maid tried ever so vigorously not to stutter but failed miserably.

Ciel's eyes immediately shot to the butler's right hand which was on the poor stuttering maid's bum. He instantly felt his blood rush to his head with a burning desire to throw the fork in front of him at his devious butler.

"My, my.. I was merely worried for your well being, not minding where my hand landed. Please pardon my disgraceful act." The demonic butler feigned innocence as he bowed his head in front of mey-rin. But before the maid can even respond, a slam against the oak table was heard.

"I'm skipping lunch... I am suddenly lost for appetite." The boy stood up, his small fists balled together and walked away without a word. Earning a hidden grin from his demonic butler.

"All according to plan." Sebastian whispered.

***

As nightfall arrives, Ciel still hasn't lifted his orders despite Sebastian's whole day of teasing. The earl doesn't know that his butler still have one more trick up against his sleeve, and all of the activities earlier was just meant to break his guard down.

Ciel was staying in his study, doing his work as usual. When a small knock from outside the door interrupted him.

"Come in." He simply answered expecting his pink-haired maid to enter and serve him his tea, which was how it went since he ordered Sebastian to stay away from him. He heard the door open that revealed his tall and dashing butler with a cart that contains his late night tea.

"W-what are you doing here? Where's Mey-rin?" The young earl exclaimed

"My apologies, my lord. I know you did not require for my presence but it appears that Mey-rin is experiencing cramps from her 'monthly cycle' and will not be able to attend to your needs." The raven-haired butler explained

Ciel wanted to argue some more but is too tired to do so, besides, his orders from last week are still unlifted and Sebastian cannot disobey an order, can he?

"Very well, I shall grant you permission to serve and be near me, but only for this night, you understand? And only until you finished your duties." Ciel ordered averting back his gaze to the pile of paper on the desk and hoped that Sebastian just go away immediately.

"Yes, my lord." The butler replied as he began pouring hot tea into the blue china teacup and laying it across the table. Minutes later, the earl couldn't get his focus back due to the fact that his butler still hasn't left the room and was staring at him intently.

"Just order him to go, Ciel" his mind told him but his mouth cannot simply utter the command. 

He knew deep down that he missed shooting quick glances at his handsome butler and just admiring his perfect features, from the way his black silky hair falls in place, his captivating crimson eyes that he liked be stared with and most of all, the way how those slender and delicate fingers touch or carry him with grace.

Ciel shook his head to rid of his thoughts about Sebastian that made his cheeks warmer.

"My lord? Do you wish for me to leave you alone?" The butler finally broke the silence engulfing them.

"No!" Ciel almost shouted which made him wanted to slap his face right then and there. "I-I mean.. D-don't.. I want more tea..." He added

"Understood, but mind you that the tea is already a bit cold, sir." His butler smiled and made his way closer to him with the teapot in hand. The young earl cleared his throat and answered: "That's all right." 

Sebastian wanted to grin from ear to ear but kept it all hidden. Ever since he entered the door, all of the events that took place was according to what he had wanted. The moment his master asked him to stay was the confirmation he needed that he indeed broke down the young earl's barrier. 

And now for the final touch... 

"Sebastian!" Ciel quickly shot up from the chair as he felt lukewarm tea spill onto his lap.   
"I am truly sorry, my lord. Here, let me.." The butler then quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the tea that spilled on the boy's lap. 

Ciel inhaled sharply as he felt Sebastian's right hand brush against his groin as he wiped him clean. As the butler continued to wipe the stain, his breath started to become erratic. What it is with his touch that made him so nervous?

"T-that's enough!" He exclaimed

"But, my lord, it'll bother you while working if it's not thoroughly cleaned..." Sebastian answered as he cocked his head sideward

"N-never mind that.. J-just prepare me a b-bath.." Ciel tried to keep his voice steady but failed. His butler on the other hand, bowed obediently and left to prepare his bath with a mischievous grin. The boy let out a sigh and slump back to his chair as he listens to his wild beating heart after his servant had left.

***

As Sebastian carefully unbuttoned his young master's shirt, the boy's cheeks showed a dash of pink and seems unable to look directly at his butler's crimson orbs. Sebastian finds it adorable whenever his master blushes under his touch and had missed that view since he was deprived from it for over a week.

Ciel then stepped into the tub and waited for his butler to roll his sleeve upward and removed his gloves before he proceeds to bathe him. He was secretly aching for his butler's delicate touch that he blocked out for while now. The boy sigh in contentment as his butler massaged his scalp with his skillful hands, the boy closed his eyes and pondered into Sebastian's touch that he didn't want to admit he misses. Electricity surged up the young earl's skin as it finally felt Sebastian's bare touch. Every part that he touches sends tingling sensation to the boy that he never felt before, maybe it was because it has been a week since he felt his touch, maybe he was jealous of the the maid earlier, the earl just shrugged the thought off. Ciel's mind couldn't focus on anything but the sensation that Sebastian's touch brought him.

Sebastian then started traveling his hands downward from the boy's chest and in a slow aching pace. Making Ciel's breath hasten as his chest rose up and down a pace faster than it should've. The boy yelp as the demon playfully stroke his inner thigh, making his cheeks redder.

"Bocchan..." The butler sweetly whispered into his master's ear, sending shivers down Ciel's spine. Oh how he missed being this close to the boy. His ultimate motive was to consume his soul but being unable to touch him for a week triggered something he never thought he felt for his little lord..   
Desire...

Tired with all the teasing himself, Sebastian's hand made its way to the boy's member submerge under the warm soapy water. The boy's eyes then fluttered opened and stared at his butler wide eyed.

"S-sebastian, what are you d-doing?" The boy asked as he felt his member react to the demon's touch. Sebastian didn't respond but instead, he envelope the boy's shaft in his hand which earned a cute and small moan from his master.

"S-stop! S-sebastian..." Ciel begged, he's feeling something far more than he ever experienced under his butler's touch, and as Sebastian stroked his hand up down around his member his mouth can't help but emit sounds he never ever made before. 

"Seb.. Ah.. S-sebastian!" Ciel gripped the side of the tub as he feels an unfamiliar knot forming in his stomach.

Sebastian wishes that Ciel knew how alluring he looks right now, his cheeks were as red as ever, his small body writhing, sending ripples to the water and the sounds that come from those delectable pink lips of his was enough to create a small tent into the demon's pants. Moments later, the boy shuddered as his cum disappeared into the bubbly water of the tub.

"My lord?" Sebastian lifted the boy expecting him to undo his restraining order but instead received a slap across his right cheek.

"I hate you!" The boy shouted with tears in his eyes and ran outside the bathroom in his bath towel. Sebastian shouldn't feel any remorse, he after all is a high rank demon and should've just been annoyed by the brat's drama, but seeing the tears from the boy's sapphire orbs broke his heart and filled his mind with regrets.

***

The boy ran to his room and hid under the blanket while sobbing. He felt so stupid and vulnerable, allowing the demon to toy with him just like that...

"Young master.." He heard a soothing voice and need not look, for he was sure it was Sebastian...

"Go away, demon! Haven't you had enough playing with my emotions?" His voiced cracked from sobbing

"My lord, I did not intend to hurt you, believe me.. I just wanted you to take back your order of me not touching you... I know, a demon like me should've just let such small things go but being unable to feel your soft skin under my touch, to not be with you every now and then, it just doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm lacking some parts of me. And that void cannot be filled by anyone but you, my dear bocchan..." The butler confessed, making Ciel peak from the covers with dried tears in his plump cheeks

"I-is that true?" The child asked

Sebastian then made his way and sat on the bed facing the boy. He caressed his soft cheek and wiped out the tears that his beautiful eyes shed.

"You know very well that I do not tell any lie, my lord." He smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead lightly.

"T-then why did you do it with that tiger-training girl from the circus?" Ciel finally blurted out one week of frustrations, he felt really felt betrayed and hurt when he knew that Sebastian did that, but didn't know how to confront his butler about it.

Sebastian cupped his master's small face with his hands and stared directly into his captivating round eyes.

"Bocchan, listen.. That was nothing more than a way to fulfill my mission. Trust me, I despised that much more than you do.." The butler rolled his eyes to prove a point that his master responded with a light chuckle.

"Fine... I'm taking back my order.." The boy mumbled

"Do you believe me now, my lord?" The butler asked, hopefully

Now it was Ciel's turn to caress the face of the demon before him.   
"I was a fool for ever doubting you..." The young earl said as he stared into his butler's crimson eyes.   
Sebastian was greatly taken a back, in the long time of his exiscence, no one, as in no one had ever proclaimed such trust in him. He didn't blame them, after all, he was a demon. But this child did, despite knowing him for such a short time he was able to trust a demon that much. 

The butler's devious plans were just to touch and tease the boy until he gave in and lift his order, but now, staring straight at the beautiful boy in front of him he realized that for the first time, he wanted something more from a human being... He wanted Ciel, body and soul, he wanted his affection, his attention, his time, his trust, his love... he wanted all of him. Unable to explain the grave desire he felt for his master, Sebastian's body acted on its own as he claimed the boy's soft and supple lips.

Ciel was shocked but the instant that Sebastian's lips meet his, his heart pounded so loud like it never did before. He closed his eyes and melted at the moment where their lips moved and danced perfectly like it was molded from the same rock... Sebastian leaned forward without breaking the kiss, making Ciel lay completely on the bed as his butler hover above him his strong arms on either side of the boy. Moments later, their kiss became hungrier, rougher. Sebastian bit his master's bottom lip which made the boy gasp. The demon took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ciel's small mouth and explored the damp cavern. The boy moaned against the butler's mouth as the demon sucked on his tongue lightly. Their tongues danced together in sync not minding how messy and sloppy the kiss have become. After who knows how long, they parted, both breathless, panting and flustered. 

Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel's as they looked straight into each other's eyes. He then leaned against the boy ear.

"Bocchan..." The demon whispered, his hot breath sending goosebumps to the boy underneath. "I beg of you, my lord.. Let me be one with you..." He added, bitting Ciel's ear playfully. The boy yelped, making the demon grin.

"Your orders, bocchan?" The butler asked.. Ciel stared at the alluring man before him and shyly whispered his command.

"Take me... This is an order..." Sebastian smirked as his crimson eyes blaze with pure carnal desires.

"Yes, my lord." He responded and began trailing kisses along his master's jaw, neck and chest, making sure he marked the boy as his own. 

Ciel shuddered as his erect nipples felt Sebastian's soft and warm lips.

"Ah~" he moaned as his butler vigorously sucked and licked on his nipples. After a while, Sebastian's lips started moving south making Ciel's breath hitch with anticipation and nervousness. The demon glance at the boy before slowly removing the towel wrapped around the boy's waist. Once Ciel was completely bare to Sebastian's sight, he sexily licked his lips before putting both of Ciel's legs above his broad shoulders. The boy felt so embarrass and exposed so he decided to cover his face with his small hands, which the demon hastily removed.

"Don't... Let me see you..." Sebastian muttered before giving the young earl a chaste kiss as assurance, then went back to his previous position. He then playfully kissed the tip of his master's member which the boy respond with a moan that aroused the demon greatly.

"Hah! S-sebastian!" Ciel arched his back in pleasure as his shaft was completely engulfed within his butler's hot and damp mouth. When the demon started bobbing his head up and down Ciel's member, the boy felt that familiar knot he experienced earlier, he tugged on Sebastian's raven locks quite roughly while screaming his name. Making the demon groan against his shaft.

"Ugh.. Ah~" The vibration that the groan brought was all it took to completely send Ciel over the edge. The butler shallowed his master's cum and licked the remnants from his lips. 

"Bocchan, you're the sweetest treat I have ever tasted... I'm afraid I might not able to stop, my lord, even if you ordered me to." The demon said, his eyes burning with lust and passion for the naked boy laying on the bed.

"S-shut up!" Ciel shouted

"Why must he say such embarrassing comments?" Ciel thought to himself but was interrupted when Sebastian entered a finger inside him unannounced.

"Ah! Ngggh.. B-bastard! Hah~ I-i wasn't ready!" He shouted despite the pleasure that was clouding his thoughts. The demon just chuckled and entered another digit which made the boy moan loudly. Every moan, groan and screams of pleasure from the young earl were music to his ears, making his pants tighter from his growing member. 

"Sebastia.. Ah! I-I'm c-coming!" Ciel announced as he came yet again from the demon's touch. Exhausted, he reached in for a hug then noticed that most of Sebastian's clothes was still on. "Why are you still not naked?" He blurted out, making the demon grin deviously.

"Can't wait to see me naked, bocchan?" The raven-head teased as the color from Ciel's cheeks darken. "Tch, Asshole.." His master retorded. Sebastian chuckled as he started removing his clothes, making sure he's staring straight at his flushed young master when his hard rock shaft was finally freed from its restraint. When Sebastian was naked like the earl before him, he hovered over the boy on his all fours as he again welcomed Ciel's lips in a passionate and lingering kiss.

That kiss was shorter than before because Sebastian couldn't wait any longer to feel Ciel's inside surrounding him. He lifted the boy's legs and positioned himself at Ciel's entrance.

"Ready, bocchan?" He asked. The boy nodded nervously and said: "J-just be gente."

He smiled softly and kissed his master's plump cheek before answering: "I will..."

"Ngggh.." Ciel bit his lower lip as his demonic butler started entering him, it was painful but pleasurable at the same time. Once he took all of Sebastian's lenght, tears began to spurt from his eyes, it was like all of his senses were heightened and shuddering under the demon's touch. He screamed in ecstasy when he felt the butler's member throb inside of him.. 

"I-I feel s-so full! Ugh!" 

"Hah~ bocchan.." Sebastian's face was twisted from the pleasure brought by the feeling of being surrounded by his little lord.  
"You're so tight, bocchan..." He added, trying to keep his hips steady despite the overpowering want to ram himself into the boy.

Once Ciel grew accustomed with the feeling of Sebastian inside him, he nodded and wrapped his legs around the butler's waist. Sebastian started moving slow and steady but enough to make the both of them moan from the sweet friction it created...

"Ah! Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted from the overpowering pleasure he felt. The butler gradually picked up the pace that made the bed creak from the pounding. "M-more" The boy begged as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. Sebastian obliged and rammed himself to the boy harder and faster. Demon's emotions work differently with humans, he does not know if Ciel feels the same but his this the greatest feeling he ever felt, being one with his young master was the closest to heaven that a demon like him could ever feel.

"F-faster.. Ah! P-please! I'm almost there... Hah~" The young earl said as his continued creating lewd noises that ignites the demon's lust even more.. Sebastian grabbed both of Ciel's legs and brought it to his sides. He then proceeded to pounding into the boy hard and fast making the bed hit the wall repeatedly. The sounds they emmitted, the creaking of the bed and the skin against skin slapping was echoing from the hollow and wide chamber. Ciel clawed Sebastian's back and screamed his name like a prayer when he reached his climax, making the demon growl in arousal.

"B-bocchan~" the demon whispered to the boy who was still dazed from his post-climatic glow. "I-I'm so close... M-make me cum, my lord.." He added while he was still thrusting in and out of the boy..

"How?" Ciel asked, his arms around the demon's neck.

"Just call my name, call my name like your life depends on it." The demon pleaded

"S-sebastian..." Ciel muttered as he close his eyes, another climax building up again

"Louder, bocchan..." Sebastian said

"Sebastian! Hah!" The earl yelled. But the greedy demon wanted more, and when he hit a certain spot within the boy that made him shout, he repeated his request

"Louder, my lord!" He said and hit that spot repeatedly. Making the boy's back arch..

"Ah! S-sebastian! Oh f-fck! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted not caring if it was loud enough to be heard by the whole manor. 

One hard thrust later, Sebastian found his satisfying release together with his little lord who came for the fourth time. He kissed Ciel's forehead, round eyes, small nose, flushed cheeks and finally his pink lips. The boy's lips fit perfectly against his that he can't get enough of tasting them. The demon finally pulled out of the earl and laid beside his exhausted master. Ciel scooted over and rested his head into Sebastian's chest as he wrapped his arms around the demon's waist. Sebastian surround the boy with his strong arms, hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Sebastian." The earl called

"Yes, my lord?" He answered

"Don't you ever use that kind of method again, understood? Not even for the fulfillment of my order.." The ash-haired boy hugged his demon butler tighter, inhaling his sweet scent.

"From now on, you'll be the only one inside these arms, my dear bocchan.." The demon smiled to himself, not once in his lifetime have he thought that this day will come, the day where he'd say such words like a love-sick puppy.

"Good. Sebastian, one last question.." The earl said, feeling comfortable and drowsy inside the demon's embrace.

"What it is, my lord?" The butler responded as he looked over the beautiful child cuddling him.

"You're all mine, aren't you?" Ciel asked as he feel his eyelids slowly drop from exhaustion. After a small yawn, the boy started to give in to the drowiness.. The last thing he heard before drifting off to a good night sleep was:

"Yes, my love.."


End file.
